earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 38
Characters * Peter Whang * Cerberus * Nathan Scofield * Rina Nishida * Phil Cho Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 1407 EST VOX Archive * Peter Whang: But that aside, you know how I feel about time travel. chuckle * Phil Cho: Wait, no ... Wh- W- You don't like the, like... Back to the Future? * Peter Whang: It has to be done right, man. * Phil Cho: 'Cause I love all the thing... y'know, the Butterfly Effect stuff. * Peter Whang: 'Cause, see... my problem is I fear more for the director, then I do for, uh, characters. Because, I feel like when time travel is involved they feel like A) they can take too many liberties... or B) they can get burnt out because there's so many different possibilities. * Phil Cho: But then there's always like... I love, like the lessons to be learned about, like, about with this power to be able to time travel and, like, change certain events, is sort of like 'well, does that mean you should do it?' It's like 'No!' Because there's these consequences that will- And sometimes the lesson is, like, 'well, it's destiny', so whatever you do, the end result will always be the same... or you can change things so dramatically and if you, like change things just for yourself, so selfishly- * Rina Nishida: on bulletproof glass, throat clears Hello there, boys... ARGUS agent Hayabusa is the name. Cerberus and I caught one of your escapees. Goes by the name 'X'? * Phil Cho: Welcome back to Arkham, Scofield. I don't think your bed got time to get cold. * Peter Whang: Okay, park him in the holding cell. * Cerberus: We can just escort him back to his cell if you'd like. * Peter Whang: No can do. He needs reassessment. The doc ain't in to do that, so it's the holding cell for him until the doc gets back in the morning. * Rina Nishida: Would the reassessment paperwork look like this? crinkling * Peter Whang: Huh... Where'd you get that? * Rina Nishida: We just came from the doc's office. * Peter Whang: Really? Huh... I thought the doc wasn't in today. Cho, isn't that what you told me? * Phil Cho: It's what I heard... I guess he showed up. That means I better get down to processing. * Peter Whang: Alright... I'll buzz you in. He's assigned to Section X, cell ten. You need directions? * Rina Nishida: I think I can manage, cutie. clicks * Cerberus: Come on, Scofield... lock buzzes, door opens, footsteps, shackles, elapsed time to relevant conversation: 13.7 seconds And... we're out of sight. * Nathan Scofield: Great! Let's get me out of htese chains. unlocking, chains clanking, shackles unlocking, chains clanking, chains sliding on floor And the clothes? * Rina Nishida: Thought you'd never ask. Can I do the honors? spings out, fabric cutting, tongue clicks What are you doing later? Or is that a who? Maybe me? giggle * Cerberus: Please don't answer that, X. shoved against body, groan Here's the uniform I smuggled in. Get dressed, quickly... I'm going to scout ahead... footsteps Rina? * Rina Nishida: Yeah? * Cerberus: Keep your hands to yourself. I don't care if you two do whatever weird stuff you want when this is over, but focus on the mission for now. * Rina Nishida: Fine... fading footsteps, quiet giggle enhancement: Wht he doesn't know is I can multitask. * Nathan Scofield: Yeah? Maybe I don't believe you... chuckle Prove it? moist lip smack, satisfied groaning, suppressed giggle, moist lip smack, gasp, chuckle I'm convinced. * Rina Nishida: Now, do as the Hellhound wants and get dressed. * Nathan Scofield: You don't like me like this, baby? * Rina Nishida: I like my presents wrapped before I unwrap them. slapping backside Come on, fearless leader is signalling us to follow... footsteps * Nathan Scofield: enhancement: Oh, I think I'm in love! shifting, hopping on one foot, fabric shifting, zipper zipping, hopping on one foot Wait up! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 37. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 39. * Cerberus, Nightshade and Arkham X were tasked to extract X's suit from Arkham in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 27, their mission continues in ObMod: Team Building Exercises 41. * A portion of Peter and Phil's conversation is taken from Episode 8 of the "Philter Show" podcast. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 38 Category:VOX Box Category:Peter Whang/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Phil Cho/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline